A roulette game is a game machine in which a betting target is one of plural pockets formed in a roulette body (also referred to as a will, a wheel, or the like) into which a ball will go. The roulette body is provided with pockets having numerals of “0” and “1” to “36” attached thereto and an additional pocket of “00” in some cases, and the number of the pocket into which the ball goes is determined as a winning number.
Conventionally, an apparatus configured to mechanically implement a roulette game under control of a computer or the like has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. JP2008-220815 A discloses a game machine which comprises a roulette device 3 for implementing a roulette game, an image display device 10 for implementing a slot game along with the roulette game, an operation unit, which is displayed on the image display device 10, for performing a betting operation based on result prediction of the game implemented in at least one device, and a control unit for controlling game operations in the roulette game and the slot game and controlling the betting operation from the operation unit and a process of paying game values based on payout and which is configured to apply the result of the roulette game to the slot game and to establish the result of the slot game (FIG. 1).